


Soul-Pet AU

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [29]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: An AU in which everyone has a soul-pet that leads them to their soulmate and then disappears





	Soul-Pet AU

Cat Grant, CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media, reached beneath her desk to run her fingers through silky golden locks. She knew she was incredibly lucky to know the retriever over the past years. The golden retriever was loyal, sweet, and playful. At the moment, Kitty lounged on top of Cat’s toes, keeping them warm after Cat kicked her shoes off. She wondered if meeting her soulmate could compare to the warmth she felt for her beloved pet.

Everyone she knew who had already bonded with their soulmates said they wouldn’t have traded the experience for the world. Then again, most had not been with their soul pets for as long as Cat had. She loved Kitty dearly, and even Carter had grown attached to the goofy ball of fur that followed Cat Grant everywhere she went. One of Cat’s favorite photos was of him was as a little boy using Kitty as his personal pillow. Cat kept the photo on her home screen and a printed copy on her desk as well. She wondered if her soulmate would be as completely adorable with her son as Kitty was.

\-----/////-----

Kara was not sure which of the human gods she had pissed off. Her’s was the pissiest and most high-maintenance soul pet to have ever existed. She came to Earth later than she planned, so the Siamese Cat had already lived for a whole lifetime and decided how she liked things. If Kara neglected to get the correct kind of food, Streaky would literally refuse to even look at her for at least an hour. Despite this, Kara had grown to love Streaky for her intelligence and brief moments of being hilarious. If Kara was truly d depressed for whatever reason, Streaky never failed to do her best to curl up with her and cheer her up.

She was grey and white with sleek and smooth fur. Blue eyes nearly glowed with a wry kind of intelligence as Streaky nudged Kara’s arms to get her to allow Streaky across her lap. As soon as all four paws reached Kara’s legs, Streak began to circle around and settled, purring loudly, despite Kara having her laptop there and was trying to get some work done. With a heavy but amused sigh, Kara set the computer, pens, and paper to the side and began to pet the cat. The soothing action calmed her to her core.

Streaky apparently felt Kara’s anxiety from across the room. She had a knack for that somehow. Kara was nervous, despite her reassurances from her mother, sister, and friends… because she was about to interview for a position at CatCo Worldwide Media with Cat Grant herself. She had long respected the other woman for the work she did in the journalism world and beyond. Kara considered it a great honor to even be allowed an audience. 

Her notes on why she ought to be given a position as Cat Grant's personal assistant and perhaps eventually to see her become a writer were spread out there as well. Kara wasn't even completely certain of what she wanted to achieve, besides the opportunity to learn from one of the people she considered to be the best at what they do. Cat Grant had built this media empire from the ground up, on her own. Kara couldn’t believe she was about to get to meet her. Her heart pounded against her ribcage.

Kara dressed in the most business-like suit she owned, while still coming across as CatCo-style worthy. She fretted over the outfit, doing her best to keep Streaky and her fur away from the visible clothes at least. It was a battle that had always proven fruitless. Kara kissed the top of Streaky’s head in a goodbye, though she knew Streaky would be stuck right behind her the whole time.All soul pets followed right behind their owners throughout the day in case they were needed. The little kiss was a comforting part of her daily ritual. 

Kara Danvers stepped into the elevator and balanced the coffee tray in one hand as she tried to control her breathing. Even the coffee not staying hot made her anxious. Her laser vision could handle this particular problem in a split second, but Kara tried to never use her superpowers in public. Kara decided the flagrant use and abuse of her powers would be worth the risk just this once if she impressed Ms.Grant

In a spare cubicle, Kara ducked down to heat both coffees with her laser vision. When Kara stepped out onto Cat Grant’s floor, Streaky darted out from between Kara’s ankles, rushing ahead of her. In mere seconds, Streaky was almost out of sight. Kara yelled after the cat and gave chase, keeping both drinks impossibly balanced as she did so. She bowled through passer-bys though being careful not to hurt anyone.

The people Kara passed who had met their soulmates before smiled knowingly after her. Only one thing made a person chase after their soul pets like that, and they had been through it before. If Kara had been paying any closer attention, she would have been able to pick up the matching ruckus of a woman chasing a dog back in her direction. Streaky came to a stop in front of the dog, Kitty, Cat Grant a few paces behind her. The older woman panted and watched as cat and dog approached one another hesitantly.

As soon as Streaky and Kitty’s noses touched, a small but blinding flash of light disseminated throughout the room. Both soul pet’s vanished and Kara was left alone with Cat Grant, everyone else in the room dismissing themselves to give the two women privacy. The pets had done their job and brought Kara and Cat together.

“Uhm, hi, I was supposed to come in for an interview but this happened instead.” Kara said with an awkward smile. “I’m Kara Danvers.”

Cat sighed heavily as she looked over the young woman in front of her. She was tall, with broad strong shoulders, a bright smile, and kind eyes. Cat wasn’t sure what to say exactly. “Come on, this way, then.” Cat said softly. “We have a lot to discuss.”


End file.
